Life of a Moony Lover: Year 1, Secrets
by PonygalBlack0911
Summary: This is the story of Amy Griffon, daughter of a werewolf in her 1st Year in Hogwarts. Follow her story as she befriends the Marauders and helps them to uncover Remus Lupin's biggest secret, whilst trying to conceal one of her own...
1. September 1st

_Hi everybody! This is my first fanfic! Please review. I'll hopefully update every two days._

_Disclaimer: I must not tell lies, I do not own Harry Potter characters or places_

* * *

September 1st seemed to take longer to come around that year. My alarm shrieked loudly and jumped across my bedside locker, sprouting a hand which it slapped me in the face with.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up you lazy little-"

"Alright, alright", I groaned, pressing the off button to silence the din the little clock was creating. Out of habit, I glanced at my Quidditch calendar – September 1st! Suddenly I was wide awake. I sprung out of bed and threw on the clothes I had prepared: a green tank top, grey skinny jeans, and a pair of black pumps. I briskly pulled a brush through my long waves of chocolate coloured hair and skidded down the stairs.

My parents were noticeably subdued that morning, I put it down to the fact that they were sending their only child off to a boarding school and would be lonely. I looked like my mother, quite short, brunette hair, same facial features, and tanned skin. However, my Mother was a plump lady, whilst I was very skinny. I inherited my father's eyes, an amber colour, very rare to humans. My father wasn't entirely human though, you see, he is a werewolf. Neither my Mother nor I are bothered by this fact, and I even have several wolfish traits!

I love the night, especially the moon, and have strangely sharp night-vision. I also have a certain fondness for bloody meat, particularly steak! When the full moon rises, I can feel the wolf within me, desperately trying to claw its way out. I don't transform, but I do feel a certain level of pain. Enough to make me wish I do change, I could help my father.

After a breakfast of pancakes, my father helped me lock my trunk and hauled it downstairs for me. I persuaded my eagle owl, Athena to hop into her cage and carried it downstairs. We then linked arms, and ensuring all of my possessions were in contact with us, disapparated to King's Cross Station.

I had apparated on several occasions before, but still felt slightly queasy afterwards. I took a few deep breaths and followed my parents to the wall between Platforms 9 and 10.

"You ready, little wolf?" My father asked me softly.

"Yes Dad! I'm a bit nervous though."

"I'd be worried if you weren't!" He said encouragingly, "Well, here we go!"

I shut my eyes and we charged through the solid brick wall, but no contact came. I opened my eyes and gasped at the scene before me, Platform 9¾ was a hive of activity. Everywhere I looked, parents were saying goodbye to their children, friends were greeting each other and parents were gossiping. In the middle of all of the action, there was a huge, powerful, scarlet steam engine.

"Goodbye Amy dear", my mother gushed, "Write to us as soon as you get a chance, and stay out of trouble! Do your best, sweetie. We love you." She kissed me goodbye and I returned her warm hug.

"Have a good time, little wolf, we'll miss you." Dad added and he too, gave me a big bear - wolf –hug.

After waving farewell to my parents, I placed my trunks in the designated compartment, and carrying Athena's cage in my arms, boarded the train. The engine must have been magically extended, for it was much wider than I had imagined. I strolled down the hall way until I found a compartment containing four people who looked my age.

"Hi, do you mind if I sit here?" I asked loudly.

The two boys sitting on one side of the compartment looked up at me and smiled cheeky grins. They both appeared to be rather tall. The one nearest me had messy black hair that stood up in all directions, mischievous hazel eyes and glasses. The boy sitting closer to the window had long black hair that fell into his twinkling silver eyes. I must admit, he was quite handsome.

"No, not at all", the boy wearing glasses replied, "My name's James Potter, and this is Sirius Black".

"Hi! I'm Amy Griffon". I sat down between Sirius and the window. We began to talk about our families, I told them how I was a pureblood, although I left out the part about my dad being a werewolf, and being part one too. I'm not ashamed of it, but I'd rather not tell anyone until I know that they're trustworthy.

I found out that James, like me is an only child and is also a pureblood. Sirius is also a pureblood, and has a younger brother called Regulus. I guessed from the tone of his voice during this topic that Sirius isn't too fond of his family, but maybe I'm too observant.

We hadn't paid any attention to the other two occupants of the compartment, until the boy mentioned Slytherin house. He was an odd looking child, with long greasy curtains of black hair and expressionless eyes.

"Slytherin?" James barked. "Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

"My whole family's been in Slytherin." Sirius said dejectedly.

"Blimey", James grinned, "and I thought you seemed alright!" Sirius beamed back at James.

"Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?"

James pretended to lift an invisible sword and I guessed the answer before he could utter it.

"Gryffindor where dwell the brave at heart!" James said proudly, "Like my dad!" The greasy haired boy made a weird choking sound, reverting the attention back to him. James frowned. "Got a problem with that?"

"No", the boy lied, "If you'd rather be brawny that brainy-"

"Where're you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither", Sirius quipped.

As James guffawed with laughter, the girl sitting beside the slimeball stood up and glared at the boys and I angrily. She was extremely pretty. She was slightly taller than me with stunning long flaming red hair and green eyes currently blazing with anger.

"Come on, Severus, let's find another compartment." She snapped. The boys imitated her voice, making it sound very high pitched. James stuck out a leg to trip Severus up.

"See ya, Snivellus", Sirius and James called.

Although I knew I shouldn't, I burst out laughing as the door was slammed shut; the look on Snivellus' face was priceless!

The boys and I resumed our conversation. A few minutes later, we were joined by a boy who introduced himself as Peter Pettigrew. He was extremely short, slightly shorter than me, a little bit chubby, with mousy brown hair and dull blue eyes. Before we could get to know Peter, there was a gentle knock on the compartment door. Sighing, I got up and slid it across. There stood a nervous sandy haired boy.

"Hi, I was um wondering if I could sit with you…" he trailed off.

"Of course you can!" I smiled warmly at him, trying to ease his nerves. "My name is Amy Griffon and these are James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew."

"I'm Remus Lupin", he said as he sat down beside Peter. He was quite tall, just a bit shorter than James. He had neat sandy coloured hair and warm chocolate coloured eyes that would melt anyone's heart. The unusual thing about his appearance was his scars. There was a deep, fresh looking one across his left cheek and they laced his hands too. I wondered what happened to him.

We soon found out that both Remus and Peter were half-bloods. Before Sirius could tell us which Quidditch team he supports, the trolley came around.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" The plump lady asked. The five of us literally pounced on the poor woman. We bought armfuls of sweets. All except Remus, he only bought two chocolate frogs. I watched intently as he delicately ate them, politely declining our offers to share ours with him. I suddenly noticed how patched and old his clothes were. I jumped off my seat and plonked down beside him, shoving some of my sweets into his lap.

"Oh, no, Amy, I couldn't…" he began.

"Yes you can, I insist!" I said in a posh voice, making him smile.

"Thanks", he said gratefully before popping an every flavour bean into his mouth. "Merlin! Got a coal flavoured one!"

We laughed and the rest of the train ride flew by.


	2. The Sorting of a Wolf

_Hi readers! Please follow and review! Posting early as will be unable to over the next few days! Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: Under the influence of veritaserum, I admit that I do not own Harry Potter!_

* * *

There was a rush to get off the train and I was swept along in a sea of people. I found myself on the platform. It was quite small and very dark. Then I saw a massive man. He was about ten or eleven feet tall, with a dark brown, bushy beard. I would have been extremely intimidated if it wasn't for his friendly black eyes.

"Rubeus Hagrid". He introduced himself, "firs'-years, firs'-years, follow me!"

Myself and the other first-years stumbled after Hagrid down a narrow twisted path. "Yeh'll be able to see Hogwarts round this bend".

Everyone gasped in astonishment. The path had led to the edge of a dark lake where boats were waiting for us. Across the lake, was a gigantic castle perched atop a colossal mountain. It was a mass of towers, battlement and turrets. It was amazing!

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called in a booming voice.

"Amy!" a voice exclaimed behind me, "Where were you?"

"Remus! I got kind of carried away in the crowd!"

"It's ok! Come on and we'll get a boat." He said. He led me to a boat where the other three boys were.

"Right, who's leaving?" Sirius asked.

"I will", Peter volunteered, and he hopped into a boat beside us. The boats began to move towards the castle in unison, propelled by magic.

"Here we come, Hogwarts!" I yelled, unable to contain my excitement. Sirius began rocking the boat dangerously, "Sirius, stop!" I squeaked. James joined in, until the boat nearly capsized. Suddenly, I felt myself topple into the freezing cold lake. My clothes absorbed the water and became increasingly heavy, dragging me below the water's surface. There was a splash beside me and I felt an arm go around my waist. We burst through the surface of the water, gasping for air.

As if that wasn't enough, suddenly I felt something else wrap around me. It was really strong, but quite squishy too. I looked down and gasped, it was a tentacle of the giant squid! I screamed as it lifted myself and – Remus! – up into the air. We hung there for a few seconds before it dropped us back into the safety of the boat, me landing on top of Remus.

"Thanks!" I shivered, climbing off him. I could feel my face burning. Together, we glared at Sirius and James, they were laughing as loud as a mandrake.

Thankfully, we made it across the lake safely, although Remus and I were still soaking wet! We jumped out of the boats and followed Hagrid up to the castle, and waited as he knocked loudly on the door.

The door instantly swung open. There stood a tall, stern black haired witch clad in scarlet robes. She looked as though she was very strict.

"Can't wait to prank her!" Sirius whispered.

"Thank-you Hagrid, I'll take them from here." The witch told Hagrid. We followed her through the enormous Entrance hall and into a small room.

"Welcome to Hogwarts", she said, "My name is Professor McGonagall and I am deputy headmistress, head of Gryffindor house and transfiguration teacher here at Hogwarts. Before you are seated for the start of term feast in the Great Hall, you must be sorted into your houses. This is of extreme importance as you will have classes with your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room."

"There are four houses. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Each house has its own history and has produced many powerful witches and wizards. Your successes here at Hogwarts will earn your house points whist any undesirable behaviour will lose points. The house with the most points at the end of the year will win the much sought after House Cup."

"I will leave you to smarten up and will return when we are ready for you. Then the Sorting ceremony will commence. I wish you all good luck."

With that, Professor McGonagall spun on her heel and left them.

"I heard on the platform that we have to fight an acramantula!" Said James, almost nervously.

"They can't expect us to do something like that!" Dismissed Remus sensibly.

I forced myself to remain calm, I have survived werewolf genes, I can do this!

Soon, Professor McGonagall returned and instructed us to form a straight line. We did as she instructed and followed her lead into the Great Hall. I gasped as we entered, it was huge. The ceiling was bewitched to be that of a sunny day. Thousands of candles were hovering above the four long house tables, at which students were seated. Several ghosts were seated amongst the students. There was another long table at the top of the hall, where the staff was seated. All of the tables were laid with ornate chalices and dishes.

We proceeded to the top of the hall and watched in silence as Professor McGonagall placed a dirty old pointed hat on a stool. I stared suddenly moved. Near the top of the hat, a slit appeared that acted as a mouth, for the hat began to sing!

"_Nine hundred years or more ago, _

_When Hogwarts was first founded,_

_The four founders had their desires,_

_Of which they each promptly sounded._

_Ravenclaw wanted students_

_That were clever and _

_Ready of mind._

_Gryffindor selected bravery_

_And nerve, not wishing to_

_Be left behind._

_Slytherin wished to select those_

_That were cunning and_

_Of pureblood._

_Hufflepuff took all the others,_

_As long as they were_

_Just and good._

_I'll see which traits that you possess_

_So don't be nervous, try me on_

_And simply do your best!"_

The hall burst into applause and Professor McGonagall stepped forward, clutching a roll of parchment.

"Avery, Damen" She called. We watched as a boy with dark hair and dark eyes stepped forward, he roughly yanked the hat on.

"**SLYTHERIN**!" The hat roared almost immediately. The Slytherin table began clapping and cheering.

Sirius was summoned up soon after. The hat paused for a while before yelling out, "**GRYFFINDOR!**" Several more people were sorted. I saw the red-haired girl from the train become the first girl to be sorted into Gryffindor.

"Griffon, Amy", I nervously stepped up and put the hat on.

"_Hmmm… Very intelligent, that's for sure, extreme loyalty and honesty… quite cunning I can see, but so full of courage", the hat debated. "You'll do well in_: **GRYFFINDOR!"**

I breathed out in relief and sat down beside the girl from the train, Lily Evans. Remus, Peter and three more girls were sorted into Gryffindor. For some strange reason, it took ages to sort Peter. Snivellus got his wish and was sorted into Slytherin.

After the feast, we were shown to the Gryffindor tower. We had to say the password (Courage) to the portrait of the Fat Lady in order to enter the Common Room. Gryffindor's common room was a spacious area full of squashy sofas and armchairs and places to study. Several photographs of past victories on the Quidditch pitch dotted the walls. There was also a large open fireplace. It was, of course, red and gold.

The dormitory was through a door and up a spiral staircase. I would be sharing it with the other four Gryffindor girls, Lily Evans, Alice Summer, Marlene McKinnon and Emmeline Vance. It had five huge comfy four poster beds, a bathroom and large desks. Our trunks were already waiting for us. Like the common room, everything was red and gold.

I claimed the middle bed, between Lily and Alice. We stayed up talking until midnight when Lily insisted that we go to sleep. They were nice girls. Alice was laid-back and friendly with short, tomboyish black hair and sky blue eyes. Marlene was a very smart but quiet girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes. Emmeline was probably the least friendly girl, slightly cold and distant. She was the first to go to sleep. She had shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes.

Despite Lily and I not getting off to the greatest of starts, she was a kind girl and when I suggested starting over, she whole heartedly accepted.

Life was good!


	3. Settling in

_Hello Readers! Please review/follow/favourite this story! There will be 15 chapters and 6 sequels! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, all rights go to the incredible JK Rowling!_

* * *

When Monday morning arrived, the most popular topic of conversation was the lessons that would commence that day.

"Double History of Magic with Professor Binns followed by Herbology in Greenhouse 1 with Professor Sprout." I read aloud from my timetable.

"I hear that History of Magic is really boring." Sirius commented.

"Frank Longbottom in 2nd Year said that Herbology is really interesting", Remus said.

"Then we have double Transfiguration with McGonagall and Defence Against the Dark Arts with Professor Willow".

"Ooh, Transfiguration! That's supposed to be fantastic!" Alice gushed from a few seats down the table.

"Yes, but very complex too", James added.

"Defence Against the Dark Arts is meant to be really hard", Peter squeaked nervously. Not for the first time I wondered why Peter was sorted into Gryffindor.

"Our last lessons are Charms with Professor Flitwick and Potions with Professor Slughorn", I finished.

"Flitwick's dead nice, Mum and Dad had him over for dinner a few times", James said.

"I read that Potions is one of the more difficult subjects here at Hogwarts and requires natural talent in addition to careful study", Remus stated.

The bell soon sounded, to signify the end of breakfast and the beginning of lessons.

Together with my new friends, we found the History of Magic room. We rushed in and took seats near the back. I found myself sitting at a desk with Remus. We shared our History of Magic class with First Year Ravenclaws.

We began chatting excitedly amongst ourselves, when suddenly there were several gasps of surprise. A ghost had floated through the black board and into our classroom!

"Good morning, First Years. My name is Professor Binns", the ghost droned in a monotonic voice. "Open your books at page seven. In 200BC a goblin known as Grance proclaimed…"

I managed to stick it out for approximately 7 minutes before my head hit the desk and I fell asleep.

"Amy! Amy! Wake up! Class is over! We need to get to Herbology!" I heard Remus say.

"This will wake her!" Sirius proclaimed and he promptly dropped a heavy book on my head.

"Sirius!" I shrieked, springing up from the desk, I grabbed my bottle of ink and tossed it over him. He screamed like a witch and glared furiously at me. Then his mouth twitched. We all burst into peals of laughter at the sight of Sirius covered in ink and the bump forming on my forehead.

"My robes!" He whimpered.

"Oh Sirius! Scourgify!" Remus laughed, waving his wand. The ink washed away from Sirius' robes. "Now come on or we'll be late!"

Herbology passed by without any major incidents apart from when Sirius tossed some dragon dung at the Slytherins. Professor Sprout frowned at him and took 5 points from Gryffindor but I swear she was suppressing a chuckle.

Transfiguration was enthralling! I couldn't believe my eyes when McGonagall transfigured a tree outside into a bookcase and back again. I was thoroughly chuffed when I was the first person to successfully transform my match into a needle. James was next to succeed followed by Sirius, Lily and Remus. I could tell that Professor McGonagall was pleased, and she awarded us all house Points. None of the Hufflepuffs managed and were assigned extra homework!

From the minute Professor Willow introduced herself, I knew I would enjoy Defence Against the Dark Arts. She was a good looking young woman with short violet coloured hair, green eyes and a decent sense of humour. She informed us that she was a metamorphmagus and with a funny expression, turned her eyes blue, her hair crimson and her nose into a dog's snout. We all gasped and cheered.

"Where can I learn to do that?" Sirius had demanded.

"You can't learn, silly! I was born one!" She had laughed in reply. She started teaching by showing us a demonstration of several useful hexes and jinxes. We even got to practice one, the jelly legs curse.

"Locomotor Wibbly!" I bellowed, aiming my wand at Sirius. Much to the class' amusement Sirius' legs immediately began wobbling and he lost control of them. After about 30 seconds he fell flat on his face. Professor Willow had laughed along with the class and performed the required counter curse. She also awarded 10 points to Gryffindor.

Later that day we had Charms with Professor Flitwick, a very clever minute man who taught well. However, despite my efforts, I simply could not get the hang of the spell wingardium leviosa! The feather twitched slightly, but simply wouldn't rise! Lily had her feather flying around the room by her third attempt and had even progressed on to hovering small boxes! I got the feeling that Charms wouldn't be my strongest subject!

If I was average at Charms, I was disastrous at Potions! Much to the Slytherins' delight, I managed to blow up my cauldron whilst brewing the most basic potion ever (cure for boils). Not only that, but it also set my hair on fire and I had run a lap around the classroom in a blind panic before James gleefully threw a cauldron of water all over me. I can safely say that I strongly dislike potions!

Not all of us were as, um, pathetic at Potions as I was. Lily Evans proved most adept in the class and swiftly became a favourite of Slughorn's. Lily's greasy haired friend Snivellus was also talented in the class, much to James' and Sirius' disgust!

I had become firm friends with Remus, Sirius and James. They were intelligent, witty and hilarious guys. I was also friendly with Peter as he seemed to follow the other three boys around like a lost puppy. My wolfish instincts told me that there was something… off about him.

The night after our first lessons, I was in the Gryffindor common room with the four boys playing exploding snap. It was an intense game as we were all very evenly-matched. It was Peter's go when suddenly the cards exploded, singing his eyebrows off! We roared with laughter at Peter's expression when we handed him a mirror, his expression was worth more than any vault in Gringotts!

Remus was first to control his mirth and accompanied poor Peter to the hospital wing. They came back half an hour later, this time with Peter's eyebrows! Needless to say, Peter was never a fan of Exploding Snap after that incident!


	4. Teaching the Teacher

_Hi Readers! Thank you to reviewers, visitors and followers! Please follow in their steps! I have the stroy all planned out, I just can't type it fast enough! There will be 15 chapters and 6 sequels!_

_I do not own Harry Potter (unfortunately!)_

* * *

Several days later, it was the day of the first full moon I would spend at Hogwarts. I wrote a long letter to my parents that I sent to them with Athena. To be honest I was worried. Worried about how my father would cope with the full moon and the horrific transformation and injuries he would do to himself, worried about how my mother would manage to heal him by herself but I was also worried about how I would feel when the moon rises. I was anxious as to how I would keep my groans of pain silenced as to not arouse my roommates'' suspicion. I was also painfully aware of how yellow and wolfen my eyes would turn and prayed that nobody would notice.

The first thing that I noticed that morning was how pale and unwell Remus looked.

"Morning guys," I yawned.

"Morning Amy," they chanted.

"Remus, no offence, but you look dreadful! Are you feeling sick?" I asked.

"No, I'm fine." He said a bit too quickly for my liking. Was it just my over active, twisted imagination or did I see a flash of amber in his eyes as he said this?

The boys and I exchanged concerned glances but let the matter drop.

"Look, Sirius and I have come up with the best idea for a prank ever!" James declared, bouncing in his seat with excitement.

Sirius lit up like a muggle blub, no that can't be right, bulb?

"Yeah! Listen up!" Sirius exclaimed.

Poor Minerva McGonagall had no idea what she was in for!

The four boys and I waltzed intoTransfiguration ten minutes late as usual, causing Professor McGonagall to reluctantly dock her own house 20 points. Unfortunately for her, she didn't notice the warning signal bright eyes and broad grins we bore.

It was time to teach the teacher a lesson!

Here is where I will explain our evil master plan. You see, Minerva McGonagall writes instructions or notes on the blackboard using chalk. But what if, just what if, I don't know, that piece of chalk should be replaced with another – charmed piece of chalk?

The lesson; never leave chalk unattended!

We sat down into our usual seats, swimming in anticipation. We didn't have too long to wait. Professor McGonagall picked up the chalk in her bony fingers and connected it to the board, starting to write. Before her very own eyes, the words vanished and were replaced with rude words such as; bum, poo, fart, and well, you get the picture.

As soon as she saw the words she gasped and instantly let go of the chalk, but the chalk was all too eager to finish the task it was set. It continued on with its task, the words getting progressively ruder and inappropriate as it went on until it finished with f***.

She desperately tried to block the board from her students' view and tried to erase the writing with the duster. Of course, that didn't work and McGonagall resorted to her wand. She attempted everything she could think of, which was a lot considering how intelligent the witch was.

The entertained students began to lean forward in their seats to try and see what had their usually calm teacher in such a fluster. As soon as they saw what the cause was they burst into raucous giggles. Professor McGonagall frowned in frustration and her lip went so thin it seemed invisible. She conjured a sheet and covered the blackboard with it.

"As amusing as that episode was, I will find out who did this and they will be severely punished." McGonagall declared. "I ask anyone-", she was cut off by a long stick poking her in the back.

"Wingardium Leviosa", James whispered. The stick poked her head and back repeatedly.

"Wingardium Leviosa", Sirius muttered. Professor McGonagall's desk began to chase her around the classroom.

"Wingardium Leviosa", Remus uttered softly. The sheet covering the blackboard disclosed the writing and dropped over McGonagall's head.

"Wingardium Leviosa", Peter whispered hopefully. I bit back my laughter as Peter's attempt at lifting McGonagall failed miserably.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" I chanted quietly. I suppressed a cheer as the rug McGonagall was standing on hovered in the air, dumping her in a heap on the floor. By now the entire class was roaring with laughter.

"**Finite Incantatum!" ** Professor McGonagall bellowed angrily, her cheeks burning Gryffindor scarlet.

Although the boys and I were fond of Professor McGonagall, we all fervently agreed that she would have to be the first teacher we would prank. Now, however I was beginning to regret that decison. The normally calm and collected teacher was suddenly resembling a furious Hungarian Horntail dragon! There was practically steam emitting from her ears and flaring nostrils and I nearly expected her to breathe fire!

"The headmaster will be informed of this _incident", _Professor McGonagall warned. "As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, I ask anyone who thinks they know who is behind this disruption to step forward as soon as possible". She paused, glanced at a clock and sighed, "Class dismissed".

As soon as the boys and I were outside the classroom we began to discuss excitedly how well the prank had worked. We relived every second of it, and revelled in the glory. We had no plans to confess to the prank.

The rest of that day's classes passed in a blur of notes, lectures and hilarious rumours. It was getting dark outside when poor Remus began shivering, and turned as pale as Nearly-Headless Nick.

"I d-don't feel well. I think I'll go to the h-hospital wing", he shivered.

"Do you want someone to come with you?" Asked James.

"No, I-I'll be fine", Remus gasped. That's when I realised that not only was he feeling well, but he was also in pain.

As Remus made his was to Madame Pomfrey, I excused myself and went to bed. As the full moon rose, I felt waves of pain rack my body. I felt my eyes turn yellow and my teeth lengthen and sharpen. I bit into my pillow to stop myself from crying out. My body began to shake violently and I broke into a sweat just trying not to scream. My heightened senses picked up on screams that turned into howls in the distance. Even in my own pain my heart went out to the werewolf in the distance. I forced myself to think of my dad.

I stayed like that all night. When I groggily got out of bed the next morning there was a hole in my pillow. Dark shadows appeared beneath my eyes and I felt weak from the effort involved in keeping my secret a secret last night.

Despite my tiredness, I still couldn't miss Remus Lupin's absence that day.


	5. Flying High

_Hello Readers! I can't thank reviewers, followers and favourite-rs enough, it really makes me want to keep writing! Please enjoy, and pretty please with bertie botts every flavour beans on top review!_

_All Harry Potter rights belong to the incredible J.K Rowling!_

* * *

The next few days passed unremarkably. The four boys and I were relaxing in the Gryffindor common room when Sirius loudly proclaimed his boredom.

"Yeah, me too!" James agreed.

"It's been quiet", Peter remarked.

"Too quiet", I added.

"You people do realise that we have our first flying lessons tomorrow?" Remus said lazily, immersed in the massive book he had open in his lap.

There was an instant reaction to this.

"**WHAT!" ** James exclaimed, leaping off the sofa he had been nestled in. **"REMUS!"**

"James!"Remus mimicked in a high-pitched voice.

"You should have told us!" Sirius gasped, faking a heart attack.

"Yeah!" I fervently agreed, "I wanna be seeker next year!"

"I'm going to be a chaser!" James shouted enthusiastically.

"Merlin, James, I don't think the giant squid heard you there!" Peter said sarcastically.

"I'm a true beater!" Sirius announced proudly. We burst out laughing. "What?" he asked, looking slightly offended.

"Oh, it's just, we can picture you as a beater!" Remus wheezed.

"Or a bludger!" I quipped, sending even Sirius into fits of laughter.

It was another ten minutes before we could control ourselves and keep straight faces, although I still couldn't look any of them in the eye.

"You know, flying lessons would be an excellent opportunity for our second major prank", Remus said slyly.

"Remus!" Sirius gasped, "Is -Goody-Two-Shoes suggesting a prank?"

Remus had always been the most well behaved in class. And the most likely to do homework. And the most likely to turn up for class in the first place!

"Indeed I am!" Remus confirmed.

"I have a plan!" James began.

"No, I have one", I said, unable to halt the wicked grin appearing on my face. "A brilliant one!"

In Gryffindor common room that evening, Quidditch and flying were the hot topic of conversation.

"I'm a true fan of Puddlemere United!" James declared, his hand over his heart.

"Wimbourne Wasps are the best!" Sirius argued.

"Falmouth Falcons all the way!" I proclaimed.

"Oh please, Holyhead Harpies are clearly the best! They won their last match against Appleby Arrows by 320 points!" Remus stated triumphantly.

"I like the Cannons", Peter said quietly.

"I can tell that we'll have problems when there are matches, and I don't need a crystal ball or tea leaves to foresee that!" Sirius joked.

Lessons the next day seemed endless. The morning had commenced with double transfiguration. It wasn't the most interesting class, filled with mostly theory and revision. Unfortunately Professor McGonagall now guarded her chalk with a passion, but why repeat pranks when you can perform new ones?

Herbology followed Transfiguration. We spent forty minutes observing, drawing and caring for a weird transparent plant called diaphanum herba. It was a cure for headaches, but it had to lose its transparency. Our objective was to coax colour onto the plant, but they were stubborn and didn't relent for any of us. We were assigned homework to research the plant.

Our next class was Defence Against the Dark Arts. As usual, the class was fascinating, and we studied vampires in great detail, listening to Professor Willow recall tales of her past encounters with them.

Charms was alright today, we were taught a useful charm called Alohomora, which could be used to unlock locks and doors. I was so determined to conquer it that the only person to master it before me was Lily!

After charms we had potions. Once again, the cramped dungeons was filled with the stench of rotten eggs as I managed to melt my cauldron-again! Did I mention how atrocious I am at potions?

Finally, the lesson we had all been waiting for came upon us, flying! Along with the Slytherins, we lined up on the lawn beside the broomsticks. The school broomsticks were battered splinters of wood with twigs pulled out and missing. I sadly thought of my striking Nimbus 1800 at home and couldn't help but frown at the twig in front of me.

The teacher, Madame Hooch had short brown greying hair and sharp eagle eyes.

"Extend your right hand over the broom and command 'up'", she instructed. As I did this the broom shot into my grip. I glanced around at my classmates. Remus, Sirius and James had their brooms in their hands but Peter was facing difficulties. Lily was becoming frustrated as the broom wouldn't obey her command. To my satisfaction, I noted that Snivellus was failing miserably!

Eventually, once everyone had their broomstick in their grasp, we mounted our brooms. Madame Hooch proceeded to each of us, correcting grips and fixing positions.

"Once I blow my whistle, keeping the broom straight, hover a few feet in the air and lean forward to land back down again."

She blew the whistle loudly and examined us all carefully. Having done this many times before, I was quite an expert. I landed just in time to see Snivellus slide forward off his broomstick, landing in an undignified heap on the ground. Madame Hooch was at his side before you could say 'quaffle' and helped him to his feet.

James, Sirius, Peter and I were crying with laughter, tears of mirth rolling down our cheeks. Remus was struggling to keep a straight face, stuck between concern and laughter.

Snivellus' face brought crimson to a new level, yet he still attempted to keep his head held high as he mounted his broom for the second time. We continued practicing the hovering and before long those who were better fliers were permitted to fly properly. All too soon, we were told to come back down and dismount the brooms.

I glanced at the boys and winked. Snivellus evidently could not wait to get off the broomstick; he had fallen off six times! He leapt off the broom as quickly as he could.

I nodded my head ever so slowly, but James knew what it meant. He swished and flicked his wand as he muttered a spell. Suddenly, Snivellus' broom jumped back into life and shot between his legs. Snivellus shouted out in a mixture of pain and surprise. The broom swiftly ascended into the air at an astonishing rate.

Snivellus cried out in horror, and gripped onto the wood so hard his knuckles turned white. Madame Hooch whipped around at the shriek and glared at Snivellus.

"Get down, boy!" she roared furiously at Snape.

He tried leaning forward, but of course, he couldn't descend until we stopped the jinx or someone countered it. Soon Sirius had his wand out, and the broom shot around as though on fire. I joined in, muttering a jinx under my breath. The broom rose even higher and with a nod from James we put our wands away.

Madame Hooch's eyes widened as the broom plummeted in a blur. She whipped her wand out and aimed it at the broom, slowing it down so that Snivellus landed softly. For the seventh time that day, Snivellus hit the ground, shaking uncontrollably but completely unhurt thanks to the cushioning spell Remus and Peter had been in charge of.

The cushioning spell was removed as Madame Hooch raced to Snivillus' side and asked him if he was alright. Even at the distance I was from Snivellus, I could see how livid with anger Hooch was. Like Snivellus, she too was shaking, but with anger, not fright. The boys and I struggled to contain our snorts of laughter, turning it into hacking coughs. We didn't want to arouse suspicion!

That evening, the school received a long lecture about safety from Dumbledore, McGonagall and Hooch, which we naturally ignored. We had been in control of it the whole time. Besides, Snivellus was asking for a prank!


	6. Birth of The Marauders!

Hey Readers! Thanks to all reviewers/followers/favourite-ers, please follow their footsteps! Chapter 6 is officially here! Only nine to go!

I do not own Harry Potter!

* * *

A week later, the boys and I were relaxing in Gryffindor common room. I was engaged in the most intense game of wizards chess with Remus.

"Merlin Remus! Show some mercy!" I cried in protest as one of his bishops swept across the board to claim my last knight.

"Never!" he cackled.

He had left his queen open for attack. I swiftly commanded one of my rooks to claim its prize.

"Now who's winning?" I smirked evilly.

The battle continued and it was another twenty minutes before Remus cornered my king and ended the game.

"I've been thinking", James said. "It's our aim to be the biggest, best and most famous pranksters ever to hit Hogwarts, right?"

"Right!" Peter confirmed, agreeing with James as usual.

"Well we need a name! I don't know about you guys, but I'd rather be known as a member of an ingenious group than James, Sirius, Amy, Remus and Peter."

We mulled over this for a few minutes.

"I agree, something quick, snappy and gets the cheekiness across." Sirius said, thinking aloud.

"The Pranksters?" Peter asked timidly.

"Too boring!" Sirius refused.

"The Tricksters?" I offered.

"No, again too simple", James dismissed.

"How about; The Criminals?" James suggested.

"It's still missing something!" I declined.

"I've got it!" Remus cried, "The Marauders!"

"I love it!" I exclaimed, "what does it mean?"

"Someone who searches for plunder", Remus answered.

"It's perfect!" James confirmed. Sirius and Peter nodded their consent.

"How about we introduce Hogwarts' population to the Marauders with a prank?" Sirius said, grinning.

"Couldn't agree more!" Peter piped up.

The next two days were spent planning the prank to end pranks. Peter and Sirius were assigned the task of tailing Slytherins. They discovered the Slytherin common room location and password, 'serpent'.

Whilst they were occupied with this job, James, Remus and I sent off order forms for several essential items by express owl. The Slytherins wouldn't know what hit them!

The big day finally arrived. We had decided to stage the prank during double potions which they shared with the Slytherins. The four boys and I skived off the class and quickly made our way down to the dungeons where the Slytherin common room was situated, 'that's where they belong!' Sirius had snorted.

"Serpent", James hissed to the very suspicious portrait which grudgingly creaked open to permit us entry.

Slytherin common room was roughly the same size as Gryffindor common room, yet it felt different. Unlike Gryffindor's it was decorated primarily in green and silver. The room lacked the cosy, homely feeling that was Gryffindor common room, instead it was a cold, unwelcoming area.

"Right, let's get started!" I said briskly, rubbing my hands together.

Remus began by stripping the Slytherin flags and banners off the walls and replacing them with Gryffindor counterparts. Peter turned anything green to red and silver to gold. James did the same to boys' dormitories and I took care of the girls'. We gleefully poured liberal amounts of itching powder between their bed sheets and we added some red permanent hair dye into their shampoo bottles. Sirius was only too delighted to put engorgement charms on a selection of spiders and placed them in the most strategic of places. He then proceeded to draw on all of the pictures and portraits, his favourite artwork being bunny-ears, Gryffindor flags and lions. We laughed as we viewed our work.

To finish off, we got a can of crimson red spray paint and sprayed;

Decorations Courtesy of Hogwarts Hot New Pranksters, The Marauders.

We galloped back to our common room, roaring with laughter. Whilst we waited for the Slytherins' reaction, we began talking about our backrounds.

"Well as you all know, I'm a pureblood." James began. "My parents are Charles and Elizabeth. They're in their mid-fifties and are Aurors for the ministry."

"My family are pureblood psychopaths." Sirius said bashfully. "They're Orion and Walburga Black. They hate muggleborns and half-bloods. They think that being a pureblood makes you royalty, even more so because the Black family has one of the longest bloodlines. I also have a ten year old brother, Regulus. He does his best to please our parents, and is obsessed with blood purity. I'm different. I completely reject them and long for the day I can disassociate myself from them. I was the first Black not to be sorted into Slytherin and earned myself a lovely howler for doing so".

We stared at him sadly.

"Sirius, we won't judge you based on your family. We're already best friends and your biased family will not change that", James said softly, wrapping an arm around Sirius' shoulder.

"I already knew, Sirius", I said, comfortingly. "Your family is quitter well known. Not for good reasons, but don't let that take over your life. You're you, not them."

"Thanks, guys. Who's next to spill the beans?"

"My parents are Ruth and Andy. Dad's a muggle, he's a chef." Peter informed. "Cooks food", he added at our blank looks. "Mum works in the owl post office in Hogsmeade."

"My dad's name is Ralph, he is unemployed but likes to invent spells. My mum is called Emily, she's a healer in 's." I told them.

"My mum's name is Claire, she's a healer in 's. Dad's name is Drew, he's a muggle and works as a fireman. I'm really close to my mum, but I never really got along with my dad ever since I was bi- I mean, born." Remus said slowly. I narrowed my golden eyes in suspicion. That had been a slip of the tongue, what had he meant to say? I could tell that James and Sirius had noticed too, but Peter remained oblivious.

Before I could open my mouth, an anxious Remus swiftly interjected, "I wonder when the Slytherins will notice their common room." He pondered.

"I hope they find it soon!" Peter gushed.

That evening, in the Great Hall, the Slytherin table was extremely subdued. It was a vast improvement to say the least! Professor Dumbledore clapped his hands together loudly to draw attention to him.

"Attention, please!" He called. "I have been informed of an incident in the Slytherin common room which has been inappropriately been redecorated without permission". His sky blue eyes twinkled with amusement. "Apparently, those responsible left a signature of sorts, deeming themselves The Marauders. I would like these students to report to my office after the meal."

The boys and I shared a glance.

"Why Sir, there's no need!" James shouted.

Together, Remus, Sirius, James, Peter and I stood up.

"Ladies and Gentlemen", Sirius began.

"Boys and Girls", Peter squeaked.

"It gives us great pleasure-", I said.

"-to present you with-" Remus added.

"THE MARAUDERS!" We announced as one, clambering on top of the long Gryffindor table and bowing to the applause we received for our nerve.

We did of course get into major trouble. Professor McGonagall was livid. She gave us a severe talking to, during which we pretended to be ashamed of ourselves. We received two weeks worth of detention, lost 50 house points and got a letter sent home, but it was worth it.

The Marauders were born.


	7. The Prank of the Year!

_Hi Readers! Thanks to all reviewers/followers/favouriter-ers for the boost, especially HP. ! I can't believe it, but here's chapter 7!_

_Unfortunately for me, I didn't turn into Ms. Rowling overnight, so I don't own Harry Potter!_

* * *

The next few weeks passed unremarkably. Of course we managed to pull off several minor pranks (such as charming quaffles to bounce around the school acting like bludgers, gluing doors shut, switching toilet signs around so boys went into the girls bathroom and visa versa). Lessons continued (I managed to melt a cauldron) and friendships strengthened.

We five Marauders were inseparable! I felt really terribly guilty about not confiding in them about my father and about my own part lycanthropy. The time wasn't right yet, but I knew that I would have to tell them soon.

The only thing that made me feel less guilty about my secret was that I was positive that Remus was hiding something too. I wasn't the only one. The boys and I had discussed it briefly on numerous occasions, but hadn't been able to come to any conclusions. He'd tell us when he's ready.

I was also good friends with my roommates, especially Lily. She couldn't understand why I hung out with my fellow Marauder's, particularly James and Sirius. She also strongly disapproved of the pranking and rule breaking, but pushed it aside in favour of friendship. I, of course, was astonished that Lily would be friends with a person like Snivellus, especially as he hates people of her blood status. She's an uncommonly kind witch.

In early October, I faced another Full Moon. Like the previous one, I wrote to my parents giving them my support and went to bed early, stifling my loud moans of pain in my pillow. The pain was getting slightly worse. I could actually feel the madness within, howling and scratching me, frantically trying to claw its way out. Out of me and into control.

My dreams were haunted by the high pitched screams of agony that turned into animalistic howls that dominated the peaceful night at the Full Moon. I wouldn't let the wolf take over. I couldn't.

Poor Remus was having an awful time too. He went home to visit his mother, who was seriously ill. We all felt sorry for him and offered to go with him, but he hastily refused. Poor guy.

Soon it was approaching Halloween – the best day of the year for another huge prank! We had already thought of some ideas, but none of them seemed…original.

"We could explode pumpkins?" Sirius had exclaimed, "It's genius!"

"No Sirius, too juvenile!" I dismissed, "But we could enchant them to float after people?"

"That's a good idea!" Peter squeaked.

"No, it's not... marauder-ish enough." James said.

"I'm sticking with my incredible brainwave of exploding pumpkins whether you like it or not!" Sirius proclaimed.

"How about we actually do our homework for once?" Remus asked half-heartedly.

We turned to face him.

"Never mind", he sighed.

"I know!" James suddenly shouted, leaping up from the armchair he had been sitting in. He began explaining, and slowly a wicked grin formed on our faces.

"It's alright, but I'm still blowing up some pumpkins!" Sirius commented.

We all sighed loudly.

* * *

That Halloween evening we entered the Great Hall for the famous Halloween Feast. The Great Hall was decorated for the occasion, Hagrid's ginormous pumpkins were carved into Jack-O-Lantern's placed in strategic positions. Hundreds of live bats were flapping in the air, causing the flames on the suspended candles to flicker. There were-em-exotic dishes such as eyeballs, spiders and troll toenails to sample which for some unknown reason remained untouched throughout the feast.

"Are you ready?" I whispered to my fellow Marauders. They nodded fervently, "3-2-1".

The lights flickered ominously and extinguished, leaving us in complete darkness. Screams of shock echoed throughout the hall, and panic began to form amongst the students.

"SILENCE!" Professor Dumbledore roared. "I would like everyone to please-"

Before he could complete his sentence, a single Jack-O-Lantern rose into the air and hovered at the top of the hall, it lit up, giving a fraction of light.

I saw Remus wave his wand beneath the table and I winked at him. He grinned back. The Great Hall watched in deafening silence as a shimmering bronze mist appeared above the pumpkin. It slowly began to form some words.

**ROWENA RAVENCLAW WOULD LIKE TO COMMEND GRYFFINDOR HOUSE FOR ITS INTELLIGENCE AND WIT AND WISHES FOR ALBUS DUMBLEDORE TO AWARD THEM 100 HOUSE POINTS.**

There were gasps of complete astonishment at the words. They slowly descended and moved slightly to the right. A bronze eagle formed over them.

James twirled his wand beneath the table and immediately, a thick black cloud formed and gradually shaped into a sentence.

**HELGA HUFFLEPUFF WOULD LIKE TO COMMEND GRYFFINDOR HOUSE FOR THEIR UNWAVERING LOYALTY AND OUTSTANDINGLY GOOD NATURE AND WISHES FOR ALBUS DUMBLEDORE TO AWARD THEM 100 HOUSE POINTS.**

The atmosphere was so thick; it could easily have been cut with a knife. Nobody dared move or make a sound. The sentence moved to the left of the first one, and a black badger appeared above it.

Sirius was struggling to keep a neutral expression as his turn arrived. A dazzling cluster of silver sparkles manifested at the front of the Great Hall and it too, began to twist into instructions.

**SALAZAR SLYTHERIN WOULD LIKE TO COMMEND GRYFFINDOR HOUSE FOR THEIR DESIRE TO PROVE THEMSELVES AND WISHES FOR ALBU DUMBLEDORE TO AWARD THEM 150 HOUSE POINTS.**

**FURTHERMORE, SALAZAR SLYTHERIN IS EXTREMELY ANGRY OVER THE USELESS BAND OF GOOD FOR NOTHING WASTES OF SPACE THE MEMBERS OF HIS HOUSE HAVE BECOME AND WISHES FOR ALBUS DUMBLEDORE TO SUBTRACT 250 POINTS OFF SLYTHERIN HOUSE.**

At this, cries of outrage from the Slytherin table pierced the silence. Professor Dumbledore's expression was impossible to interpret. These words shifted to above the first ones, and a silver serpent joined the writing.

Slytherin table was only silenced when I flicked my wand.

A breath-taking, pure explosion of gold sprung into the air, it hovered there for a minute before breaking apart to form a final command.

**GODRIC GRYFFINDOR WOULD LIKE TO COMMEND GRYFFINDOR HOUSE FOR ITS UTTER BRILLIANCE AND CONSIDERS IT THE KING OF THE HOUSES. GODRIC GRYFFINDOR WISHES FOR ALBUS DUMBLEDORE TO AWARD THEM 200 HOUSE POINTS.**

**GODRIC GRYFFINDOR WOULD ALSO LIKE TO PRAISE THE MARAUDERS AND SAY THAT THIS IS OFFICIALLY THE BEST PRANK THAT HOGWARTS HAS OR WILL EVER SEE!**

The gold writing promptly sped to the left of that of Slytherin's and a magnificent gold lion manifested above it. Together, the five Marauders pointed at the masterpiece, and completed the Hogwarts crest, adding below it the motto: DRACO DORMIENS NUNQUAM TITILLANDUS.

"Amy Griffon, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew in my office now please", Professor Dumbledore said.

The whole school was watching us intently as we exited the Great Hall. Just as we were stepping over the threshold, there was a loud bang. I whipped around to see the entire hall covered in splatters of pumpkin.

"Couldn't help it." Sirius shrugged.

We followed Dumbledore to his office, he said he password ('pumpkin juice') and we entered his office with him. It was an astonishing room. Portraits of Hogwarts past headmasters and headmistresses adorned the walls, and they were chatting away to each other. There were also curious instruments in the room, such as one I recognised as a pensieve. There were many bookcases. The centre piece of the room was steps leading up to a huge desk. Dumbledore sat down in a comfy armchair behind the desk and gestured for us to sit opposite him in similar armchairs he had just conjured.

"That was a clever prank!" Dumbledore praised. We blinked, I don't know what we were expecting but it certainly wasn't that. "Best I've seen in all the years I've been here."

"Thanks Sir!" Sirius preened, "We do try."

"I will award you each twenty points for originality, excellent use of the hovering charm, explosive spell and control of the mist spell.

"Thank-you, Sir!" We chorused.

"However, I will also dock you all ten points for disrupting the feast and frightening the younger students."

Our grins altered slightly, and we pretended to be ashamed of ourselves.

"You may return to Gryffindor tower", Professor Dumbledore told us.

We did as he said, and returned to raucous cheers and a full-blown celebration. We were congratulated by almost everyone-even Lily said it was a clever prank before rushing off.

The Marauders had successfully taken the school by storm!


	8. Suspicions

_Hi Readers! This chapter and the next were great fun to write, so I hope you enjoy reading them! Again, thanks to HP. for being my support and editor! Thanks to all readers/reviewers/foloowers/favourite-ers!_

_As per usual, I do not own Harry Potter!_

* * *

Although this seems most unlikely, Sirius Black was actually the eldest of the Marauders. His 12th Birthday occurred on the 15th October. The boy was fit to burst with excitement. He bounded around the school the week prior to his Birthday shouting into everyone's faces that it was nearly his Birthday. Needless to say, he ended up in detention.

We celebrated his Birthday in the common room, throwing a huge party which only ended when Professor McGonagall stormed angrily into the common room scolding the prefects and demanding that everyone go to bed.

The next Marauder to turn 12 was Peter. His Birthday was on the 12th November-a Full Moon. Thankfully Peter didn't follow in Sirius' footsteps and managed to avoid detention. As he was a shy boy, he probably didn't want a big fuss, but please, we're Marauders we don't do quiet!

We wouldn't help Peter in Transfiguration despite his pleas, and just as we had hoped, McGonagall held him back to assign him extra practice. We raced to the common room and began decorating the room. James and Sirius were sent down to the kitchens for some refreshments. We had discovered a passageway behind a painting, you just tickle the pear! For some strange reason they didn't return for quite a while!

That evening, we blindfolded a struggling Peter and led him to the common room (Sirius causing Peter to walk into several walls) and everyone shouted: "SURPRISE!"

Peter's expression was priceless, he was either truly surprised (which I doubted) or a great actor (which I doubted even more). The party raged on for hours.

At around nine o'clock, Remus came up to me.

"Amy, I feel really sick, I think I ate too many chocolate frogs." He grimaced. He did look quite pale and clammy.

"Yeah, Remus, no offence but you look terrible. Do you want me to come with you?" I offered.

"No, I'll be fine", he declined.

"Really, Remus, I'm coming with you, I can't let you go by yourself when you're so sick!" I persisted.

"No! I said no, alright! I don't want you to come!" He growled. His eyes flashed yellow and he shuddered. I took a big step back.

"Bye then", I muttered, and with that I turned and walked away from him. I broke into a run, and went to find James, Sirius and Peter. I found James and Sirius playing 'Truth or Dare'. They were playing with Emmeline, Marlene, Alice and five other people from other years.

"Hi Amy!" James greeted, "Wanna join us?"

"Ok, but only for a few minutes", I said_, 'at least until the moon_ _kicks in'_ I added in my head.

"Truth or Dare, Alice?" Sirius asked the nervous girl.

"Um, Truth." She answered, and took a swig from a flask containing a mild truth serum.

"Have you or have you not kissed Frank Longbottom in 2nd Year?" Sirius interrogated, his eyes glistening with amusement. Alice blushed crimson red.

"Yes", she replied quietly, her blush deepening as the circle roared with laughter.

"Amy, Truth or Dare?" a 3rd Year boy asked.

"Dare", I grinned. The boy thought hard for a moment and smirked wickedly.

"I dare you to kiss Sirius Black on the lips for a minimum of 7 seconds", he dared.

I froze, and glanced at the familiar face of Sirius. How could that evil boy do this to me? I was so gonna prank him later. Sirius too had frozen, but soon a wide cheeky grin spread over his face. He was so going to be a ladies man when he was older!

"Sorry?" I said stonily.

"I said; kiss Black!" The evil boy repeated impatiently.

"And what if I don't want to?" I challenged.

"You'd have to do a forfeit", James said, also grinning.

"What would that forfeit be?" I inquired.

The circle debated this quietly for a few moments.

"You'd have to run around the Great Hall at breakfast tomorrow morning in your underwear!" The evil boy answered cheekily. I glared at Sirius and James, who were obviously behind this.

"Pucker up, Black", I commanded and before I could acknowledge the widening of his mischievous silver eyes I brought my lips to his. His lips were surprisingly soft. I was vaguely aware of the silence of the room and closed my eyes to shut the world out. Then I pulled away.

The room was full of wolf-whistles, so to prove them incorrect, I wiped my mouth and glared at Black. He looked like he was daydreaming, in a daze. James Potter's roar of a laugh could be heard even over all the noise.

I grabbed Sirius' and James' sleeves and dragged them to a quiet corner.

"Never speak of that again, got it?" I ordered. They nodded and I continued in hushed tones, "Something is up with Remus". I told them what had happened. "He's always sick, or visiting his mother, and he's missing school. The Remus we know would never want to miss school. To be honest, I have my suspicions, but I won't tell you until I'm certain. I never thought that I would say this, but I'm going to the library tomorrow".

Suddenly, the room began to spin, my vision blurred. Sharp stabs of pain ripped my head in half. I keeled over and vaguely remembered hitting the floor. I was aware of the boys saying something to me, but it was as though they were far away. I could only focus on the pain. My skin felt as though it was on fire, burning fiercely. My flesh rippled, and I felt the wolf within me howl, furious at my resistance to its lure.

I twisted and writhed in agony. I felt an arm hook under my legs and back, and realised I was being carried. I opened my mouth to protest, but all that I could utter was a low warning growl. The arms stiffened at the noise and a pair of striking silver eyes met my own. I fought against the pain, allowing each and every positive memory fill me in its place.

I sighed as it lessened slightly and managed to open my mouth.

"Stop", I croaked. The silver eyes were joined by a pair of hazel ones and I repeated the word, "stop", followed by a weak, "please".

The two pairs of eyes were alight with concern. Then the pain increased, as though fuel had been added to the fire. I moaned and twisted uncomfortably.

I was placed on a sofa and two hands grasped my own. I bit my lip, all concentration on the inner struggle. The wolf never backed down, not until I sensed the dangerous Full Moon descend painfully slowly into the morning sky.

The pain faded gradually and I fell into a deep, restless sleep, completely unaware of the two handsome boys, faces laced with worry gripping my hands protectively and swiping my hair from my closed eyes.


	9. Confrontation

_Hello Readers! Thanks again to all reviewers/followers/favourite-ers! A big thank you to H.P. for being my editor! I give you chapter nine!_

_I do not own Harry Potter_

* * *

I woke up with a start, my forehead drenched in sweat. I was immediately met by two strong, unblinking gazes.

"What happened, Amy?" James asked softly, his hand squeezing mine encouragingly.

"I-I can't tell y-you." I whispered, avoiding their gazes.

"Amy, you were in so, so much pain." Sirius croaked, his eyes wet with emotion. "And we couldn't help you".

"Did you two stay here all night?" I asked.

"Yes." James answered simply.

"Thank you. I-I need time to think, I'll explain, I promise, just I need time to-to get my head around everything." I explained.

They nodded and I flung my arms around both of them, tears in my yellow eyes. "Thank you for being such good friends". Then I heaved myself off the sofa and limped up to my dormitory, the ghosts of the night before, weighing down my brain.

My mind was in a muddle, and I knew the time had come to disclose my secret. I would wait until Remus was back, it might help if my theory was correct.

I decided to skip that morning's double potions and rushed to the library. The librarian almost collapsed with shock when she saw me enter, and her wary eyes were fixed on me the entire time I was there, as if daring me to give her a reason to throw me out.

Ignoring her, I flew to the 'w' section faster than a Nimbus and collected a pile of books the height of myself about the subject I was looking for. I sat in a comfy armchair and built a little fort of books around myself.

Within a few hours I had scanned through several books such as; Moon Lovers, Dangerous Beasts beginning with W, A Guide to Half-Breeds; Volume 1, Nocturnal Beasts and even my Defense Against the Dark Arts book. I had almost given up when suddenly my Astronomy book caught my eye. It had fallen out of my bag and was open in the floor.

I bent down and picked it up, nearly dropping it when I saw the page it was opened on. Full Moon dates 1970-1980. With a trembling hand, I flicked the page over to the year 1971. My heart stopped as the evidence stared at me in the face. 5th September, the night Remus had fallen sick and missed the entire next day of classes. 4th October, the day Remus had visited his mother for two days. 2nd November-last night.

My eyes filled with tears. My assumption had been right. I threw the books back onto the shelves with such force that the shelf cracked, cursing, I jabbed my wand through the air and repaired it.

Grabbing my bag, I ran just as the bell sounded and met the three boys coming out of Charms.

"SIRIUS! JAMES! PETER!" I shouted over the bustle of students. They whipped around and began shoving their way through the throngs of students. I pulled them into an empty classroom, and casted several silencing charms in case anyone happened to be eavesdropping.

"You've figured it out, haven't you?" James said, more of a statement than a question.

"Yes", I answered simply.

"What is it?" Sirius asked sharply. They stared expectantly at me. I broke the eye contact.

"He's a werewolf", I whispered, and a single tear dribbled down my cheek.

Their mouths dropped and eyes widened to a point where it would have looked comical if it wasn't so serious.

"Poor Remus, all that time…we never had a clue…" James said sadly.

"WHAT? He's a w-werewolf? But they kill people and turn them into werewolves! We could have been bitten for Merlin's sake!" Peter cried. The reaction was instantaneous, Sirius, James and I rounded up on Peter, all of us (even tiny me!) towering over him.

"How dare you say that." I seethed in anger, my lack of raising my voice sounding even more intimidating than if I had.

"This is not his fault! He didn't ask to be bitten! He will have enough prejudiced people to deal with in his life without you joining them. You who has been his friend!" Sirius roared furiously, causing Peter to shrink in fear.

"How could you even think that", James cried before turning his back to the trembling boy. He turned to me, "How do you know?" I showed them the page I had ripped out of the book and they read in silence. I had never seen Sirius and James so quiet.

"We need to go and find Remus", Sirius decided.

"Hospital Wing", James and I said together and we rushed out the door.

"Guys, wait!" Peter squeaked running as fast as his stumpy little legs would carry him, "I know Remus wouldn't hurt us! It's just a shock and I grew up with these prejudices!"

We stopped to allow him to catch up.

"Tell Remus that, not us." I said monotonally. Peter nodded solemnly and we picked up our pace again. We galloped through the corridors until we arrived at the Hospital Wing.

"Madame Pomfrey?" I called.

"Yes dear, are you alright? Can I help you?" The new school healer enquired.

"Well we hope that you can!" James said, smiling that dazzling white grin of his.

"We were looking for our friend Remus, he was sick and came here last night." Sirius continued.

"But he didn't come back", Peter said.

"So we assumed he is still here and we would like to see him", I finished.

The medi-witch's expression turned grave, and her usually friendly eyes turned blank.

"I'm sorry, but Mr. Lupin is in a bad state and needs his rest." She told them bluntly.

"He needs his friends too!" I protested. "Please Madame Pomfrey, we're worried about him. We won't bother him and even if he's asleep we just want to be by his side."

The healer's eyes went watery, and she slowly nodded her head. We cheered and tried to rush past her.

"Wait! You mustn't hassle him, he was really sick and truly does need to sleep." She warned before moving aside.

I raced into the dormitory and saw Remus in a bed where the curtains were slightly parted.

"Remus!" I gasped. He was lying extremely still, his breathing shaky, his skin ghostly white. Fresh deep cuts and bruises marred his handsome face, highlighted by his pale skin. The sheets were covered in blood stains.

His beautiful sky blue eyes shot open at my voice and I dragged a chair over to his bedside, plonking down on it. The three boys did the same. I seized one of his trembling bloodstained hands in my own. It was freezing cold.

"What are you doing here?" Remus hissed.

"Mate, we know", Sirius said softly. I saw James mutter some silencing charms.

"Know what?" Remus asked nonchalantly, although new beads of sweat formed on his forehead.

"That you're a werewolf", I whispered gently, squeezing his hand in reassurance.

He froze in horror, and much to my shock, tears glistened in his intelligent eyes.

"I knew someone would find out sooner or later. It was Amy, wasn't it? You must hate me, think I'm a vicious bloodthirsty monster. You're right. I am a monster. I knew Hogwarts would never last, it was too good to be true. Goodbye." Remus said, his voice breaking with emotion.

"Don't be silly, Remus!" James cajoled, "It doesn't suit you!"

"We don't care about your lycanthrophy!" I smiled.

"No, you don't understand! I'm a monster-a beast! I could kill any of you! I could bite you!" Remus shouted angrily, his blue eyes flashing yellow in his rage.

It was now or never.

"I understand, Remus", I said. "My dad is a werewolf. That's how I realised the dates you were disappearing on".

Their jaws dropped to the floor. Remus was (predictably) the first to recover.

"Are you affected?" He asked, concern dripping off his words. I nodded.

"That's why you collapsed last night, isn't it?" Sirius asked, giving me a one-armed hug.

"Yes, I'm in..a lot of pain at the Full Moon. That's why I go to bed so early on those nights." They gazed at me with sympathy. "I don't want you guys to feel sorry for me! I'm used to it!" They smiled at me, eyes alight with mischief.

"So, no more secrets?" James asked.

"No more secrets!" We all promised.


	10. Christmas

_Hello readers! Here's chapter 10! I issue the regular thank you's!_

_I do not own Harry Potter!_

* * *

The month following our discovery, it was time for another Full Moon. Remus had been irritable and short-tempered in the days leading up to it. He would snap at us over the smallest thing and then apologise profusely for it. We didn't mind. I was probably just as bad!

The night passed in the usual fashion: a war between girl and wolf that basically meant constant, relentless pain. This time, I had James, Sirius and Peter. I stayed in their dormitory, and their presence gave me the encouragement my mother would usually provide.

The cries and howls of agony from outside melted my heart as I now knew who the werewolf was.

The morning after the Full Moon, we visited Remus in the Hospital Wing. He had so outdone himself this time. Apart from the usual level of cuts and bruises I recognised from my father's wild night, Remus had a huge chunk of flesh missing from his thigh and had almost bitten of a finger.

"How are you, Wolfie?" Sirius asked joking yet dead serious at the same time.

"I've told you again and again, Sirius, it's Moony!" James interrupted before Remus could open his mouth. Remus shot me a quizzical look.

"Don't ask!" I replied, "Now really, how are you?"

"Been better", he groaned as he shifted slightly, "Peter, will you pass me that potion, the red one." Peter's face lit up with the 'honour' of passing Remus a blood replenishing potion and almost fell over in his eagerness to comply. He practically threw it at the werewolf who caught it easily and took a swig, swishing it around in his mouth several times before swallowing. "Bloody hell! Tastes like troll toenails", Remus commented pulling a face.

"How do you know what troll toenails taste like?" Sirius asked curiously. Remus threw him a look and we all laughed.

Several weeks later it was Christmastime. The vast majority of the student population went home for the holidays. Peter went home and so did the girls in my dormitory. Sirius stayed to avoid his dreadful family for as long as possible, James stayed to keep him company and Remus stayed as there would be another Full Moon shortly and Madame Pomfrey could heal him even better than his mother could. I stayed to experience Hogwarts at Christmas.

There was a pleasant atmosphere in the school (James said that this was due to the lack of Slytherins!). The shining suits of armour were charmed to sing carols, and we decided to modify that charm so that they would shout other more-colourful-words instead!

Our good friend Hagrid had a dozen of the largest Christmas trees I had ever seen placed in the Great Hall, each heavily decorated with spinning, shining baubles, candles that wouldn't flicker or set the tree alight and sparkling fairies.

* * *

"Amy! Amy! Amy! WAKE UP! IT'S CHRISTMAS!"

I yawned, turned over in my bed, and uttered a loud snore. Suddenly, something leapt on to my bed and jumped on it, squishing my legs in the process. Sirius and James were jumping on my bed. I was about to thank Remus for restraining himself from joining them when he grabbed my arm and pulled. I screamed and was dragged from my warm and cosy bed, taking my duvet, Sirius and James with me.

Well, that was the last time I was going to stay in their dormitory!

I groaned as I landed on the hard floor with a 'thud' and grabbed Remus's legs. I pulled them from under him and he fell onto his bottom! We all glared at each other before bursting into peals of laughter. I wouldn't be surprised if we woke up the entire school. James was the first to get to his feet and he pulled me up with him.

"PRESENTS!" Sirius squealed like a two year old and he skidded down to the common room where piles of presents awaited us. We raced after him and dived into the stacks of gifts lay.

I handed the boys their presents from me and bit my lip, desperately hoping they'd like them. James gasped in delight at the Quidditch jersey I had given him and immediately threw it over his head, thanking me repeatedly. Sirius laughed when he saw the jar of Merlin's Beard and Hair Gel I had gotten him (he's highly protective of his hair!) and thanked me for the beater bat. Remus pulled me in for a warm hug for the vouchers for Flourish and Bott's and Honeyduke's and immediately began reading one of the books I had gotten him.

James gave me a broomstick repairs set, Sirius handed me a book called 'The Guide to Seeking' and a miniature flying chocolate snitch that must be caught before eaten. Remus handed me a book that he recommended for handling the Full Moon as well as a load of herbs and remedies that he found useful.

We all loved our presents from both friends and families but without a doubt, James got the best present out of us all. He opened the package from his parents, carelessly tossing the wrapping paper aside and when he saw what it was, his jaw dropped. We watched in curious silence as James unfolded the cloak and threw it over his shoulders. His torso instantly vanished.

"An invisibility cloak!" Remus mused in wonder, and he delicately stroked the rippling cloak.

"It's Dad's!" James explained, "It's been in the family for centuries!"

"Is there a note?" I questioned. James nodded and Sirius dived into the pile of wrapping paper to fetch it like a dog. Sirius silently (for once in his life!) passed James the note.

"Dear James", James read aloud, "It is time for you to obtain your first family heirloom, the Potter's invisibility cloak. It has been in the family for as long as we can trace the family name back. Take good care of it. Use it well, Mum and Dad."

"This will be the greatest asset to our pranking!" Sirius declared.

"Yeah, it practically exterminates the odds of being caught!" James gushed. We spent the rest of the morning trying on the invisibility cloak and causing Peeves worthy chaos around the school.

After the incredible Christmas feast, we sauntered back to the Gryffindor common room.

"Look! Outside! It's SNOWING!" Sirius exclaimed and we quickly pulled on hats, scarves, gloves and coats before bounding outside. Hogwarts looked positively picturesque, the turrets and battlements covered with snow, looking like icing on a cake. The lake was frozen over, and a decent three feet of thick white snow blanketed the grounds.

"Me and Sirius against Amy and Remus!" James bellowed, before bending over to scoop up a large ball of snow and throwing it at my face. I spun to the side, laughing as it hit the ground two feet to my left.

"Is that really the best you've got?" I cackled, hurling an even larger snowball at Sirius, who got it straight in the face. His expression turned stony.

"You're on!" James and Sirius confirmed. I laughed as Remus shoved snow down James' back, but the laughter died on my lips and was replaced by a shudder as Sirius landed a throw at the back of my head, causing my hat to slide off, soaking my hair in freezing ice.

Although Remus and I put up a good fight, in the end we begged for mercy as the opposition had us tackled to the ground, piling snow on top of us.

It was the best Christmas ever!


	11. The idea!

_Hello Readers! The usual thank you's are in order! This is the shortest chapter yet, but quite action-filled! Enjoy, and please review!_

_I do not own Harry Potter!_

* * *

We spent the days following Christmas having more snowball fights, pranking and relaxing in the common room. It was New Year's Eve, and Sirius and I were engaged in a friendly duel.

"Petrificus Totalus!" I shouted, and cursed as Sirius easily dived out of the way.

"Stupefy!" He chanted.

"Protego!" I roared, laughing as his own spell hit him. "Expelliarmus!" I finished, catching his wand with the reflexes of a Seeker. I offered my hand to Sirius and dragged him to his feet.

"Nice shield, no wonder you're top of the year at Defence Against the Dark Arts!" He complimented. Before I could answer, James who had been lost in his thoughts interrupted me.

"Moony", he began, using Remus' new nickname, "I want to help!"

"Help with what?" Remus frowned.

"Full Moons! I want to prevent you from hurting yourself!" James spluttered.

"I do too, Moony", I agreed.

"Me too!" Sirius added.

"You don't get it! I would _kill_ you! I wouldn't recognise you! You would be turned into some sort of chew toy! Besides, Amy, you go through enough when that blasted moon rises and you need Sirius, James and Peter." Remus ranted.

"I'd be fine, and Moony, we'll find a way". I answered solemnly.

"Look, if it makes you feel better, you can research it, but don't dare do anything without asking me first. If I hurt any of you, I wouldn't be able to live with myself." Moony said sadly.

"Deal!" Sirius agreed enthusiastically.

"Something must be wrong with me, but for the second and hopefully the last time in my life I'm saying this: I'm going to the library", I said. James and Sirius gasped in mock horror and felt my forehead.

"You're definitely coming down with something", Sirius diagnosed.

Much to the librarian's horror, the boys and I spent the rest of the day in the library, searching hard for a way to help Remus. We didn't find anything, although two sentences from the book _Werewolf Who's, What's, Where's, When's & Why's_ was imbedded in my mind.

_At the Full Moon, Werewolves transform into vicious, mindless beasts with a thirst for human blood. They would harm any human that they could reach. _

Before long, it was curfew time and we hugged Remus hard before he set off for the Shrieking Shack. What a way to bring in the new year, turning into a howling, savage wolf that harms themself.

"Remus, be careful." I whispered as I threw my arms tightly around him. I could feel him shudder as the Moon began to take its hold over him.

"I will", he promised, "Amy, good luck, you can beat the wolf".

I nodded and let Sirius and James wish him luck for the night ahead. We watched in sullen silence as he trudged towards his prison. It wasn't long before the screams of agony that pierced through the peaceful night sky began.

I looked up to the bright Full Moon and suppressed a howl that was on the tip of my vocal chords. I shivered and moaned as the tides of pain began to wash over me. I felt a warm hand on each of my shoulders and my yellow eyes swam over two concerned faces that I vaguely recognised. I allowed them to steer me through the building, taking twists and turns couldn't remember from half an hour ago.

We passed several of the students who had remained at Hogwarts for the holidays and I heard them ask if I was alright. By now I was leaning heavily on both of my supporters and they were half-carrying, half-dragging me along. I growled softly to these nosy enquiries and felt the silver-eyed boy chuckle at me whilst the other boy answered them cheerfully.

Once we made it to the common room, I collapsed onto a sofa and felt warm hands grip my own. The Full Moon rose to its peak, and the wolf strengthened. As the clock struck twelve, and the new year loomed, the wolf within me howled defiantly and for the first time ever, broke through my defences.

The howl ripped my body in half, and my vocal chords thickened. My teeth lengthened and sharpened into fangs whilst my fingernails turned into claws. I felt my eyes burn yellow.

_Vicious, mindless beasts. _

_Human blood._

_ Harm any human._

_Any human._

_Human._

**HUMAN!**

My brain worked in overdrive as I struggled to keep control. I had solved it. New, renewed strength flooded through my veins, extinguishing the wolf that had very nearly broken through the barriers and gained control.

I kept the wolf at bay for the rest of the night, winning the battle. By morning, I was exhausted, pale, clammy and drenched in sweat but bursting with the excitement and exhilaration of my idea.

"James! Sirius! Wake up! I've got it! I've got it!" I whispered loudly into their ears. They woke up quickly, rubbed their eyes and yawned loudly.

"What is it?" They asked groggily.

"We become animagi."


	12. Birthday Parties and Startling Confetti

_Hello Readers! The story is becoming more exciting now! It has been extremely enjoyable to write and I already have plans for the sequel! Thank you to all reviewers/followers/favourite-ers. I present you with chapter 12!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter rights._

* * *

"We become animagi".

My sentence hung above us. James and Sirius stared at me, in unspoken disbelief. I could practically hear the cogs in their brains turn as they processed my brainwave of a lifetime. Slowly, two impossibly large grins formed on their faces and I was smothered in hugs.

"It's brilliant!" James gushed, "We couldn't get hurt or infected because we'd be-"

"-Animals!" Sirius finished, "How in Merlin's name did you come up with that one?"

I limped over to where the book lay on an armchair where I had abandoned yesterday, my body aching from the battle of the night. I flicked through the pages to page 451 and showed them the sentences. I thoroughly explained how I managed to decode the sentence and how it sparked my idea.

"It's a long, complicated and highly dangerous process that is monitored by the Ministry", I concluded. "We'd never be allowed to become animagi."

"Then we do it by ourselves, Peter too if he can manage. We're the best in our year as Transfiguration, we'll get some good books and start as soon as possible." James declared.

"Books?" Sirius yelped, horrified at the thought. "It'll take years!"

"It's our only hope", I concluded sadly.

We ran as fast as we could up to the Hospital Wing to inform Moony (The nickname had stuck!) of our plan.

"Happy New Year, Madame Pomfrey!" Sirius bellowed at the mediwitch as we streaked through the doors. She smiled and returned the greeting before continuing rearranging the potions in her storeroom.

We galloped to Remus' usual bed and yanked the curtains across. We all took our usual seats by his side.

"Moony, how are you feeling?" James enquired.

"It was one of the better ones. I didn't hurt myself too much", he told us. "How did you fare, Amy?"

"Brilliantly!" I positively beamed, "Moony, I've got it! I've figured it out! We become animagi!" Remus froze.

"WHAT! Do you have any idea how badly I could hurt you all? I could _kill_ you! Even worse I could _infect_ you! It's too dangerous! You could mess it up and get stuck as a half-human half-animal! Are you crazy!"

"But that's just it! You couldn't! Werewolf bites only affect humans and if we were animals, we wouldn't be infected even if you did bite us." James reasoned. Remus deflated, and pondered over this for a few minutes, his forehead crinkling in concentration.

"I could still hurt you", he whispered.

"Remus, we want to help, we need to help! We're doing this whether you like it or not. Please don't worry about it for now, it will take ages to become animagi anyway", I pleaded.

"I can see that I won't win this one. I don't have the energy to argue at the moment", Moony sighed, "But this conversation isn't over yet!"

I shrieked with excitement and hugged Moony hard.

"Ouch! Mind the ribs!" He gasped in pain.

"Oh! Sorry!" I apologised.

"Right! I am going to get some books and you two," I indicated to James and Sirius, "are going to help me". The two boys snorted indignantly.

"Nah, Moony needs us here, isn't that right Moony?" James said cunningly.

"Oh no, I'm fine here, you two better go and help Amy," Remus smirked. Sirius and James' grins slid off their faces and I dragged them by the hair to the library, ignoring Sirius' protests regarding his precious black locks.

* * *

Before long, March arrived and with it, the birthdays of two of the Marauders, Remus and James. Sirius, Peter and I had discussed arrangements and had our plan. We went down to the kitchens and asked the House Elves for their help. They were only too happy to oblige. As soon as we set foot in the kitchen, a little female Elf wearing a tea towel appeared at our sides.

"Good evening Sirs and Miss, can Pinky help you with anything?" She squeaked in that high-pitched voice only House Elves could perfect.

"I hope so, Pinky!" I said, bending down to be eye-level with the Elf.

"My name is Amy Griffon and these two idiots are Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. We were hoping that you and the other House Elves could provide us with some food and drinks for a party in our common room. It will be a double birthday party for our two friends, Remus and James", I explained.

"Definitely Miss! It would be our pleasure!" She beamed, bouncing with excitement. "Do you have anything in mind?"

We read out a list of things that we would need and she smiled.

"That would be no problems, kind Sirs and Miss. Might Pinky suggest some pumpkin juice?"

"Pumpkin juice! Of course, how could we forget? Add it on, Pinky and no more of that 'Sirs' and 'Miss' lark, you can call us by our first names!" Sirius exclaimed. Pinky blushed.

"Thank you kind Sirius! Might Pinky enquire as to if you are the Marauders?" We nodded. "Pinky knew it! We House Elves was taking days to restore the Slytherin Common room after your prank!"

We grinned happily. "It was a great prank", she whispered before suddenly striking herself sharply across the face. "Pinky approved of vandalism to the fantastic Hogwarts! Pinky disrespected kind Master Dumbledore! Bad Pinky! Bad Pinky!" She mumbed, punctuating each sentence with a blow to her face.

"Pinky! Stop hurting yourself, it's alright!"

"Thank you Miss Amy!" Pinky said, looking relieved.

When we returned to the common room, Peter was sent off with Remus and James in tow to the library. Sirius and I waited until they had left before whipping our wands out and setting out about decorating the common room.

We manifested giant Gryffindor balloons that roared loudly when touched, setting the food and drinks on a long tables and enlarging photographs of the two Marauders that were placed around the room.

It wasn't long before Peter entered with Remus and James. The crowd we had gathered screamed

"**SURPRISE!" **at the top of their voices and a truck load of confetti spilled from above like a violent rain storm. As the confetti descended upon us, loud popping noises filled the air and everyone was turned into animals!

I saw Remus, who coincidently was a wolf, James who seemed to be a large stag, Sirius who was a large shaggy black dog, but what about Peter? I looked around and saw just in time, Peter change back into a human…he had been a rat! I caught sight of myself in a nearby mirror and started, staring back at me in the reflection was a pair of striking yellow eyes. I saw the shining, pure white form of an arctic wolf before I saw my familiar self.

Although I enjoyed the party very much that evening, I could not rid my mind of those piercing yellow eyes that night.


	13. Sleepless Nights

_Hello Readers! The usual thank-you's. This is a more morbid chapter! I hope you enjoy!_

_I do not own Harry Potter_

* * *

Those yellow eyes fuelled my nightmares for weeks to come. I could picture the wild glint in them as the wolf tore someone apart, the furry white muzzle stained scarlet, the prolonged agonised screams, the triumphant howl.

Most nights, I awoke my roommates and would be shaken awake. I would sit up abruptly and be met with a pair of emerald green eyes.

"Amy, what is it?" She whispered, wrapping her arms around me, embracing me like a sister I never had.

"I don't know Lils, I don't know".

I avoided mirrors, terrified that the crazy yellow pupils would consume my own. The thought petrified me to death. I suddenly lost my liking for the moon. I lost my cheeky grin. The bounce in my step had been replaced by a sluggish shuffle. I distanced myself from the Marauders. Only my eyes had any life. They were blazing amber. They were the only signs of my struggle.

The Marauders and my roommates, especially Lily constantly asked me what was wrong, if I was alright. How could I answer when I didn't know the answer myself?

I stopped putting up my hand in classes. My grades dropped. I failed to hand in homework. I skipped detentions. I was a prisoner in my own body, my own mind.

I didn't want to hurt anybody. I suddenly understood Remus' situation entirely. However, he had one major reassurance: he only changed at the Full Moon. I didn't know if I had that to rely on. The yellow eyes displayed dominance. What if I submitted?

It was when Professor McGonagall held me behind in class one day to ask about the drastic change that I realised; I had to go to Professor Dumbledore.

"Professor, I need to see Professor Dumbledore", I stated, interrupting her concerned questions. She looked mildly surprised.

"I do hope that you are alright, Miss Griffon."

She led me through the twisting tangle of corridors that led to the Headmaster's office. "Chocolate Frogs", she told the gargoyles. She ushered me into the office and spoke quietly with Professor Dumbledore for several minutes before exiting the room.

"So, Miss Griffon, I do believe that you have something that you would like to tell me", Professor Dumbledore said gently. I nodded.

"Professor, I think my wolfen genes are strengthening. I find it hard to control the wolf at Full Moons, the pain is intense. I can feel the wolf. I'm distancing myself from everyone who cares for me just because I'm terrified that I will hurt them." I admitted, tears filling my eyes, "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I hurt them."

Professor Dumbledore had been listening carefully, his twinkling blue eyes boring into mine. We sat in silence for several moments after my explanation and his brow furrowed slightly as he thought deeply.

"Madame Pomfrey will provide you with pain-relief potions at the Full Moon which should numb most of the pain. I believe that as long as you don't give into the wolf, you shouldn't transform. If you wish to spend the night of the Full Moon in the Hospital Wing, you may. Amy, do not distance yourself from your friends. I've already had visits from a few very concerned young men. They are good friends, they'll help you through this."

"Thank you Professor. I think I'll do that right away." I smiled, feeling the burden that had weighed me down lighten.

"Good luck, Amy." He said as I rushed out of his office.

Several minutes later I found Lily Evans in the library (what a surprise!). I went over to her and quietly asked if I could sit down beside her. She nodded and shifted a ginormous stack of books out of my way. Taking a deep breath, I confessed everything to her. Everything that is, except for Remus' secret. It wasn't my place to tell her that one.

When I had finished, she mulled over it for a moment before enveloping me in a huge hug.

"Amy, it's ok, you're forgiven! I just want to be there for you and I am honoured that you told me your secret. Don't worry, I won't tell the other girls. I presume the Marauders already know." She gushed.

"Yes they know", I replied. "I'm going to find them now, see you later Lils!"

I found the four boys near the Whomping Willow, where we would usually hang out. I slowly dragged myself over, anxious as to how they would react to my presence. From the distance, I could see Remus' slender physique resting against a large bolder, with a thick novel clutched in his hands. Two black haired boys were playfully wrestling on the ground as a chubby boy cheered them on.

"Um, hi guys", I choked out. James and Sirius instantly froze before disentangling themselves and sitting on the grass. Peter fell silent and turned his attention to me. Remus's head spun around so quickly that I heard a loud crack, and he dropped the book on his toe.

I began talking before any of them could open their mouths. "I am so sorry! I've been horrible, ignoring you all. It's nothing that any of you did, I just needed some time and space to think. I was so desperate for this that I didn't stop to think about how it would affect our friendship."

"What did you need to think about?" Peter asked nosily.

"Whether or not I'd transform." I answered honestly, "I went to Dumbledore and he gave me some advice."

I informed them of what Dumbledore had told me and chewed my nail as I waited for their reaction. James hugged me tightly and told me not to be worrying so much. Sirius, who was ignorant to the world of emotions other than humour patted my back reassuringly, Peter offered me a chocolate frog which I declined, laughing. Remus shoved James aside and took his place. I was moved by their support and I blinked back tears.

"So, what are we doing for April Fool's Day?"


	14. The End of the Year

_Hello Readers! Thank you for all reviews and support! The story is nearly complete, but please keep an eye out for the sequels!_

_I do not own Harry Potter_

* * *

The days turned into weeks and in turn, passed the months. We spent two whole months in detention after our incredible April Fool's Day prank! Apparently, somewhere in the big fat book of Hogwarts rules that everyone ignores, it states that it is against the rules to dye the Giant Squid gold with big crimson stripes across it. Especially when **The Marauders** was boldly painted on each slimy tentacle. Maybe it was the muggle water-skiing that really set off Professor McGonagall. Or perhaps it was when the 1st Year fell into the lake and almost drowned. That was definitely our most original, and complex prank yet. If Professor McGonagall, or Minnie as Sirius liked to call her hadn't been so furious, she would have been amazed by our magical ability. Tiny Professor Flitwick even sought us out after the prank to award us 15 House Points each for the Colour Dye charm. That almost makes up for the 25 points each we were docked!

We were treated like celebrities that night in Gryffindor common room. We hosted the biggest party in 15 years! Everyone was still having a blast well into the early hours in the morning and only went to bed when a livid Minnie stormed into the common room threatening to take all of Gryffindor's points off them if we all didn't go to sleep immediately. Although reckless, we weren't stupid, and did as we were told for once in our lives!

Before we knew it, it was the end of the year and we faced end-of-year examinations which had to be passed in order to enter our second year in Hogwarts. Lily Evans turned into a stressed monster, muttering incantations in her sleep, studying in the library and shoving books under our noses to test her on Herbology. Remus was acting similarly although he was nothing compared to my red haired friend!

Our first exam was Charms. It was extremely simple and I was one of the first finished. I spent the last 45 minutes staring wistfully out the window at the sunny summer's day outside. The Charms practical went smoothly apart from when I accidently turned Professor Flitwick's eyebrows purple!

Not all of the exams were that easy though! Potions was, predictably, a complete fiasco. My laughter potion turned a horrible grey colour, like cement rather than the shamrock green colour it was supposed to be.

I filled out roughly half of the History of Magic exam before my head hit the desk and I fell asleep. Honestly, and I thought that the classes were boring!

Astronomy took place at night and went reasonably well. I know for certain that I made several errors, but I know that I passed.

Herbology turned out far better than I could have hoped. I had never been especially strong in the subject but much to my surprise, the answers sprung to mind when I read the paper, and the practical went very well too.

The Defence Against the Dark Arts exam was fantastic! The paper was unbelievably simple and I successfully disarmed Professor Willow.

The final exam was Transfiguration. Right from day one, this had been one of my best subjects and this shone brightly in my exam. I astonished both myself and Professor McGonagall as I twirled, flicked and jabbed my wand in ways I hadn't thought possible, producing results I couldn't have dreamed of. I exited the exam beaming broadly.

Soon, it was our last day at Hogwarts as first years. We had received our examination results that morning. I had passed every subject. My Defence Against the Dark Arts and Charms grades were incredible and I received the highest mark in our year at Transfiguration, followed closely by James and Sirius. I even managed to scrape passes in History of Magic and Potions. James, Sirius and Remus all passed with flying colours, despite the fact that James and Sirius hadn't picked up a book all year! Peter just about managed to pass every subject except for History of Magic, which he failed miserably.

We entered the Great Hall for the end of year feast tin high spirits. A silence descended upon the Great Hall as Professor Dumbledore announced the winners of the House Cup. We held our breathe in anticipation as Dumbledore addressed his students.

"In fourth place is Hufflepuff with 470 points." Three tables clapped politely whilst the Slytherins laughed and jeered.

"In third place is Slytherin with 512 points." This announcement was met by indignant shouts of outrage from the Slytherin table whom had obviously been expecting a win. Professor Slughorn shook his head in disappointment.

"In second place is Ravenclaw with 520 points." The Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables clapped loudly for the Ravenclaws who cheered and celebrated happily. The Slytherins booed.

"This means that the winners of this years' House Cup with a grand total of 525 points!" Gryffindor table shouted triumphantly. Together as a House – with the exception of a certain Lily Evans – we made rude hand gestures at the Slytherin table. I distinctly saw out of the corner of my eye, Professor McGonagall ignore this and accept a small pile of galleons off Professor Flitwick. I laughed to myself. I had never imagined the uptight, strict woman to be one to gamble!

We watched as Professor Dumbledore clapped his hands together loudly. The flags and banners that had the Hogwarts crest on them fluttered backwards and turned scarlet with a golden lion on them.

Before we knew it, we were stepping off the Hogwarts Express and onto Platform 9¾. Peter was first to spot his parents. I hugged him quickly and he rushed over to a plump mousy haired woman and a small stern looking man. I was next to see my parents. I waved enthusiastically at them and they made their way over to where I stood with the three Marauders.

"Dad! Mum!" I called. I was enveloped in hugs from my two parents. We broke apart and I introduced them to my friends.

"Dad, Mum, these are Remus, Sirius and James. You just missed Peter and that girl over there with the red hair is Lily".

My parents shook the boys' hands and let us say our goodbyes. I was smothered as the three of them hugged me together and I laughed out loud.

"Alright you lot! See you all over the Summer! Don't forget to write! Moony, take care." Remus nodded at me and smiled, I grinned back and waved one last time before grabbing my trunk. I gripped my father's hand and with a loud pop, Platform 9¾ was replaced with my childhood house which was no longer home. Hogwarts is home.


	15. The invitation

_Hello Readers! Thanks so much for all support whilst writing Year 1! This is a short chapter as it is intended as a link between Year 1 and 2! Please read A/N at bottom of page for Name of Year 2!_

_I do not own Harry Potter!_

* * *

I awoke to a loud knocking on my window. I groaned, and rolled out of bed landing on the floor with a thump. I scrabbled to my feet, ripped my scarlet curtains apart to reveal the night sky. I opened the window and a large barn owl hopped in. Athena hooted softly from her cage in the corner.

"Hello", I whispered to the owl, stroking its feathers as I untied the letter. It hopped over to Athena's cage and dipped its beak into her water bowl before hooting to her.

I unfolded the letter and read:

_Hi Amy!_

_I was wondering if you would like to stay over in my house for the last five days of the holidays. My address is Potter Manor, Godric Hill, Godric's Hollow. Sirius, Remus and Peter are invited too. We'll be going to Diagon Alley and my mum and dad will bring us to the station. Send your reply back with Godric. I hope you can come!_

_James_

I grinned to myself in the darkness and stumbled sleepily over to the owls. I rooted around for some owl treats and once I found them, I offered some to the owls who happily accepted them. Then I went back to sleep, sinking back into a deep slumber.

The next morning I sprung out of bed and raced down the stairs to where my mother was busy making breakfast.

"Mum, I got an owl last night from my friend James. He's invited us all to his house in Godric's Hollow for the last five days of the holidays. Can I go?" I pleaded, getting down onto my hands and knees.

"I don't see why not." My mum answered, "I take that James' parents will be transporting you lot over to King's Cross Station on September 1st."

"Yup!" I replied, popping the 'p' for emphasis. Mum shook her head at my childish behaviour and I galloped into my bedroom like a wild hippogriff. I grabbed a piece of parchment and my new golden eagle feather quill that Remus had given to me for my birthday. I paused to think and scribbled:

_Hey James!_

_That sounds brilliant! I hope that your poor parents know what they're in for, the Marauder's staying together outside school – Merlin help them! I managed to get the book, I'll bring that along as well. _

_See you very soon,_

_Amy_

I tied it carefully to Godric's ankle. "Right boy, bring this to James", I opened my window and the graceful barn owl soared outside. I watched the owl until it turned into a tiny speck on the horizon before peering beneath my bed. I pulled out a backpack that was hidden behind several boxes. I unzipped the bag as quietly as I could before ever so carefully sliding the book out. I was faced with a brand new copy of the book: _"Discovering the Animal Within: A Complete Guide to becoming an Animagus" _The cover was adorned with pictures of moving animals of every kind possible. There were lions, bears, mice, elephants, foxes, dolphins, ostriches, snakes and any other animal imaginable. I don't understand how they all fitted on the book, but that's magic for you!

It was time. Time to beat the odds and become the youngest animagi ever.

**TO BE CONTINUED…..**

* * *

***Emotional tears!* Please continue following Amy's story, Life of a Moony Lover: Year 2, Plots  
**


End file.
